


Berserk

by OneEntireBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fantasy, Hyenas, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/pseuds/OneEntireBee
Summary: You know what they say: Don't challenge a high-level dungeon boss with only one warrior and one healer.Actually, no one has ever said that. It's such a stupid idea no one's even fathomed trying it. But, you know what theydosay: There's a first time for everything.





	Berserk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



The door fell to the ground in several pieces, pleasantly decorated with chunks of the surrounding wall.

Mai coughed and waved dust out of the air. “Could you, for once in your life, enter a room the proper way?”

“Too slow,” Lyka grunted. The berserker sniffed around the entrance of the dark lair before letting the rest of their party follow her. “I sense nothing.”

“That’s not suspicious at all,” Mai muttered from behind the fabric of her hood. The traditional, pristine white garment that marked her as a third-generation mage was currently serving as an air filter.

“Let me investigate.” Lyka crouched and stalked forward into the shadowy space, her tail flicking to and fro behind her on high alert.

“Not on your own!” Mai chastised in a whisper, hurrying after her.

“Hey, you guys! Wait for - ”

Before the thief walking behind them could finish her sentence, the world around Mai and Lyka changed. A vibrant pink mist surrounded them, cutting them off from their allies. The floor lit up with a blinding light that had Mai blinking spots from her eyes.

The hearty feminine laughter that boomed throughout the arena confirmed Mai’s suspicions: They’d just walked headfirst into the lap of this temple’s guardian monster. Great. Mai narrowed her eyes at Lyka, whose tail was now drooping sheepishly. “Keep this up and I’m going to put you on a leash.”

“My, my,” a seductive voice purred from every direction. “I didn’t expect such lovely toys to wander into my domain today.”

Lyka wrenched her snout around, trying to find the source of the voice. “Who the fuck are you calling a toy?” she growled.

The voice tutted. “Such a foul mouth doesn’t become you, pretty doggy.”

“Hyena, actually,” Mai corrected on autopilot. It had become a habit after traveling with Lyka for extended periods of time. Hyena hybrids weren’t common on this side of the land, and it seemed like every village they passed through had a plentiful supply of children who liked to shout excitedly about the ‘big puppy!’ Mai had also become accustomed to slapping away hands trying to touch Lyka’s coat. She was the only one allowed to put her hands on the berserker.

The voice chuckled in a way that was probably meant to be seductive. “Enough foreplay. Why don’t you come and play with me?”

Lyka’s hackles raised as she jumped into an offensive stance. “Bring it on!”

Mai gripped her staff with a resigned sigh. “We’re going to get our asses kicked.”

They got their asses kicked.

Mai probably should have guessed from the abundance of tentacle creatures guarding this temple; it was home to a powerful succubus. The monster emerged from the mist in a flash of light (as well as flashing a few other things). Their whole entire well-balanced party would have struggled against the hard hitting spells the succubus flung in Lyka and Mai’s direction. With a grand total of one warrior and one healer, they were dead meat in minutes.

“Ah- _choo_!”

Mai looked up from her robe, which she was currently turning inside out in a desperate search for any leftover pocket potions. Lyka was already scratched up and thoroughly bruised from her combat strategy of hurling herself at the nearest target and hoping for the best. Now, Lyka was scrubbing her claws along her snout and huffing as some kind of bright green pollen settled on her fur.

The succubus wasn’t attacking anymore. She dusted her hands clean of the green stuff and gave Mai a wink. “I could just kill you, but where’s the excitement in that? Especially with a gal this feisty; she’ll give me a show I don’t see every day.”

Mai frowned and crossed her staff in front of her body. Had Lyka been poisoned? Enspelled to see Mai as her enemy?

Lyka sneezed again.

“Lyka?” The mage stepped forward, maintaining her defensive stance. Not that she’d last ten seconds under Lyka’s claws.

The hyena girl looked up sluggishly, blinking the remnants of pollen from her eyes. “Mai?”

“I’m here.” Mai looked back and forth between Lyka’s muddled stare and the succubus’ wicked grin.

“Mai. I. . .” Lyka stepped forward, her heels wobbling a bit. Her entire expression was dazed. “I always thought you were cute. For a human.”

Mai’s brow furrowed. “You wh-AH!”

The mage squeaked as Lyka cleared the distance between them in a couple bounds. Lyka jumped on her like the excited animal she was, pinning Mai to the ground.

“It’s me!” Mai shouted, her heart in her throat. She’d seen Lyka in action. She knew how vicious the hyena could be. But it was a lot scarier being right underneath Lyka, with claws digging into her shoulders and fangs dripping drool onto her face. “Mai! Your friend! Don’t hurt me!”

Lyka rubbed her hips against Mai’s stomach. That was weird. It didn’t help keep Mai pinned, so why. . .

Mai's sigh was strong enough to disturb Lyka's whiskers. Of course. Succubus.

“You’re more than a friend to me,” Lyka purred as best a hyena could. (Which was not very well, but at least she was trying.) She leaned closer and closer until Mai could smell her breath. “Let me show you how much you mean to me.”

“Yeah, sure. You’re magically horny and I’m the only fuckable thing in reach.”

“I’ll show you,” Lyka insisted, nuzzling her snout into Mai’s neck.

Mai sighed. She didn’t mind a lot about this situation. Lyka was cute, in a feral way, and Mai would be lying if she hadn’t fantasized about her companion once or twice. But under these circumstances, where she couldn’t believe a word that came out of Lyka’s mouth. . .

“Show me then. Just be careful where you put those claws.”

Mai only hoped Lyka wouldn’t regret this when she went back to her right mind. Lyka was a stubborn airhead who had no concept of human manners or hygiene, and she shedded all over Mai’s favorite robes, but damn if Mai didn’t value her company.

Lyka’s claws dug into Mai’s robe and undergarments, shredding and tearing the fabric away mindlessly until she reached her companion’s soft, naked skin. She pressed her long, rough tongue against Mai’s breasts and licked her way down to the mage’s stomach. It wasn’t the gentle, teasing licking of a human trying to arouse their partner. Mai felt like she was being tasted, savored in advance of being devoured. It was kind of really hot.

What was also hot: Lyka gripping Mai by her hips, rolling her onto her front, yanking her legs apart, and burying her snout between them. All in one movement. It was the same violent grace Lyka used when she was in the heat of battle, all forgotten except the motions of a beast slicing into her prey.

Mai let out a soft moan and raised her hips invitingly. Lyka’s tongue, textured as it was, felt like heaven on the lips of her pussy. Apparently she wasn’t presenting herself enough for Lyka’s taste, though. The warrior yanked Mai’s braid back until Mai’s back arched, her mouth slack with a silent breath of surprise. Mai could swear her entire body got hotter at that gesture of dominance.

“You have no idea how hungry you make me,” Lyka growled, her voice lower than Mai had ever heard it. It was a beast's growl, not a human's seductive purr.

Then her nose was flush with Mai’s pussy and it was not fair for a tongue to be able to go that deep inside her. Not fair at all. Lyka was cheating.

Lyka ate her companion like the most delicious meal she’d ever tasted. Somewhere between orgasms, it occurred to Mai’s sex-addled brain that Lyka probably wouldn’t snap out of this until the hyena girl received some sort of stimulation of her own.

Mai pulled herself together and rolled over, dislodging Lyka's head from between her legs. Lyka looked hurt until Mai pushed her back, tugging on the simple shorts they made Lyka wear in public. Hyena communities were a lot more relaxed about nudity than human-dominated ones. Mai had seen what was between Lyka's legs dozens of times. Traveling in large groups with limited accommodations meant that their entire party had gotten an eyeful of everyone else at some point or another. But when Lyka was fully bared to her now, Mai had to stop and stare. Lyka's clit was just 'larger than average' when she was unaroused. Lusty as she was now, it was inhumanly engorged.

Lyka must have taken her shock for displeasure. The hyena started to reach out to her. "Do I scare you?"

Mai grinned and licked her lips. "Hell yeah you do. I love it."

They both lost track of time after that. The next thing Mai remembered was the cavalry arriving. A very grumpy time mage broke the seal on the succubus’ lair just in time for the rest of their party to see Mai, naked and sweaty, being covered in the evidence of Lyka's orgasm. Mai sat up slowly and wiped her mouth off before addressing her companions. She still had manners, dammit.

“I’m busy with important healing duties. The monster’s all yours.”


End file.
